


Palms Full of Light

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), M/M, Memories, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley finds little ways to remember what it was like before he Fell





	Palms Full of Light

Gabriel watched in wide-eyed wonder as his older brother Raphael cupped his hands together, holding them up close to his mouth. Softly Raphael began to whisper into the palms of his hands, eyes closed in concentration. Gabriel kept quiet, watching as light formed in his brother’s hands.

Raphael laughed and threw his head back, wavy hair falling off of his shoulders. “Off you go!” he urged, gently tossing the newborn star up into the newly made sky.

“You make it look so easy…” Gabriel whispered.

He looked over at the younger angel and smiled kindly, shaking his head. “It’s easy, brother. You can do it just as well as I can. All you have to do is imagine the star in your head and then whisper it into life!”

“Imagine it?”

“Of course.”

Gabriel frowned a little at that. He had been told he was good at following orders. He had never been told anything about his imagination. “I don’t know. Imagination can be so...disorderly.”

“Creation is disorderly,” Raphael reminded him. “That’s what makes it so wonderful! If everything were orderly then there would be no room for growth or change! You’ll come to understand, I’m sure of it, brother.”

***

Aziraphale frowned as he watched Crowley acting oddly. The demon was chasing some errant birds away from a bird bath, hissing at them to make them keep their distance. He was then cupping his hands into the water, lifting it up and staring into it.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale finally asked, approaching the demon.

The water spilled from his hands. “Yeah, angel?”

“What are you doing?”

“...nothing…”

“Crowley…”

The demon coughed unnecessarily loud, whirling around to face Aziraphale. “Did you know I picked up some chocolates with spices in them? Would you like to go and try them?” He linked his arm with Aziraphale’s and guided him away from the bird bath.

He wasn’t sure how he would be able to explain that looking at the stars’ reflection in the water made him think about how he brought them to life.


End file.
